Listen To Me
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Beribu kali telah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi dimatamu aku hanyalah seorang pembohong ulung. Kau mengecapku sebagai penghianat, berpaling dariku dan menutup rapat telingamu. Kumohon, kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. /"Kembalikan anakku!"/"Aku tidak bisa."/"Kalau begitu pergilah!"/"Aku mencintaimu!"/"Pembohong!"/"Luce dengarkan aku!" [NALU, AU, OOC, DLDR]


**Tittle:** **Listen To Me**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © Kikoylogia**

 **Cast:** **[** **Lucy** **H** **.** **]** **[** **Natsu D.** **]**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Summary:** Beribu kali telah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi dimatamu aku hanyalah seorang pembohong ulung. Kau mengecapku sebagai penghianat, berpaling dariku dan menutup rapat telingamu. Kumohon, kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. **/** "Kembalikan anakku!"/"Aku tidak bisa."/"Kalau begitu pergilah!"/"Aku mencintaimu!"/"Pembohong!"/"Luce dengarkan aku!"

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **Listen To Me**

* * *

Kicauan burung-burung yang seolah mengiringi sang fajar perlahan mengusik seorang pria yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya didunia mimpi. Pria ini mulai kesal. Perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian menutupnya kembali saat cahaya matahari tepat mengenai retinanya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, mengacak rambut salamnya dengan sedikit kesal, melirik jam weaker yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 waktu setempat.

Natsu Dragneel. CEO muda berusia 26 tahun yang telah meraih banyak prestasi selama hidupnya itu, dengan malas menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tertinggal.

Selang berapa lama ia keluar, dengan celana training panjang dan kaos putih polos yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar hasil latihan yang telah ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun itu. Dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya ia kemudian turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, pastinya.

"Selamat pagi, papa."

Luna Dragneel, malaikat kecilnya menyapa sang papa yang baru saja turun itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Natsu ikut tersenyum mengecup kening malaikatnya singkat sesaat setelah membalas ucapan selamat pagi darinya.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu." Kali ini sang istri, Yukino Dragneel yang juga menyapanya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Selamat pagi." balasnya.

Setelah itu acara sarapan keluarga kecil ini berlangsung dengan hening. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun bahkan dari si kecil yang biasanya selalu ribut sendiri.

Mengakhiri sarapan paginya Natsu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengenakan setelan jas yang telah disiapkan Yukino dengan rapih.

Mendadak matanya yang fokus menatap cermin itu teralih, menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang, Yukino.

"Natsu-sama, hari ini aku ingin pergi bersama dengan Sorano nee-sama. Bolehkah?" dengan sopan Yukino meminta izin pada Natsu untuk meninggalkan rumah. Natsu mengangguk, mengiyakan keinginan Yukino untuk pergi bersama kakakknya itu.

Detik berikutnya Natsu begitu terkejut, ketika Yukino membenahi dasinya. Cukup lama, hingga Yukino menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan cepat Yukino menjauh, kemudian menunduk. Sementara saat ini Natsu masih menatapnya tanpa kata.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan.." Balas Natsu dengan senyum tipis.

"Papa cepatlah! Aku bisa terlambat!" Dari balik pintu Luna memanggilnya. Natsu mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar, bersiap ke kantor sekaligus mengantar Luna ke sekolah.

"Okaa-san.. aku pergi dulu". Katanya riang, melambaikan tangan kearah Yukino. Yukino membalasnya sambil tersenyum simpul, melihat Luna yang terlhat begitu manis hari ini.

Sesaat kemudian Yukino hanya bisa tertunduk, diam tanpa kata merenungi semuanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua? Bukankah mereka adalah sepasang suami istri? Hal seperti itu wajar bukan?

Tidak. Kalian salah. Selama ini pernikahan yang mereka jalani ini adalah karena 'terpaksa'.

Natsu dan Yukino sama-sama tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mereka berdua telah sama-sama memiliki orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi karena suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak dapat diterima oleh Natsu dan demi sang Ibu, Natsu terpaksa menikahi Yukino.

Natsu adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, sedang dirinya saat ini hanya memiliki seorang ibu. Betapa durhakanya ia jika sampai tega menolak keinginan ibunya untuk menikahi Yukino.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yukino?

Ayahnya adalah sahabat dekat dari ayah Natsu. Sebelum meninggal, pesan terakhirnya adalah.. dia ingin Yukino bahagia bersama Natsu. Begitupun dengan pria yang saat ini menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya, Yukino tidak tega untuk menolak keinginan terakhir ayahnya itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar diinginkan oleh seseorang tetap akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan. Ya, penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

 **Magnolia 1** **1** **:00** **AM**

Gerombolan anak TK mulai buyar keluar dari halaman sekolah mereka. Tentu saja sudah menjadi budaya pelajar taman kanak-kanak bahwa sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi mereka akan lansung keluar mencari orang tua mereka.

Luna tersenyum lebar, mendapati sang ayah sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan gerbang, melebarkan tangannya bersiap memeluk malaikat kecil bersurai salam kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luna berlari memeluk Natsu dengan erat sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini sayang?" Tanya Natsu setelah mengecup pipi putrinya itu.

"Ano ne papa, hari ini Mira sensei bilang gambarku bagus, dan dia memberiku nilai 10." celotehnya riang.

"Heee.. jadi kau pintar menggambar hm? Lalu apa lagi?"

Tanya Natsu lagi dan Luna kembali berceloteh, dan ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Natsu. Bahkan setelah mereka didalam mobil, tak henti-hentinya Luna menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini. Itu membuat Natsu merasa lega. Sebagai orang tua ia benar-benar perlu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya setiap hari.

"Luna, apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Mencoba mengingat kembali, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Luna langsung terlihat begitu gembira.

"Ini hari sabtu kan papa? Itu berarti hari ini kita akan 'kesana'?" Tanya Luna antusias.

Natsu tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut Luna. "Kau benar..kita akan 'kesana'" jawabnya, lalu mengecup kening Luna lagi.

Entah tempat mana yang mereka maksud, yang jelas, dari ekspresi tuan putri Dragneel yang terlihat luar biasa gembira itu sepertinya itu adalah tempat yang sangat special.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka berdua, didepan sebuah rumah mungil bercat merah muda yang terlihat rapih dengan tanaman-tanaman hias ya terlihat sangat terawat dibagian teras.

Luna turun dari mobil, berlari dengan sangat tidak sabaran menuju rumah tersebut. Dengan antusias, ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Menunggu seseorang didalam sana untuk membukanya.

Tak butuh lama, muncul sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik, berambut pirang dan beriris caramel. Lucy Heartfilia, yang saat ini terlihat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luna?"

"Mama tadaimaaaaaaa~"

Katanya girang dengan segera memeluk wanita cantik yang baru saja ia panggil 'mama' itu. Lucy tersenyum, membalas pelukan Luna.

"Okaeri Luna."

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan singkat ia berikan di pipi Luna. Sementara Luna tak bergeming, masih memeluk Lucy dengan begitu erat.

"Luna rindu sekali pada mama." katanya manja.

"Mama juga sangat merindukan Luna." balas Lucy seraya mengacak rambut pink putrinya itu dengan gemas.

Saat ini sambil berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan Natsu menatap kedua wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu dengan senyum simpul yang tersungging dibibirnya. Andai saja Natsu bisa, Natsu ingin sekali berlari kesana dan memeluk mereka berdua. Tapi itu mustahil. Lucy akan terus menolaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luce?" Sambil tersenyum, Natsu mencoba mencari pembicaraan.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri"

"Yah begitulah.."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, akan ku buatkan teh untukmu"

Lucy tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dulunya Natsu lihat setiap hari, namun sekarang senyum itu sedikit berbeda. Natsu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, rasa sakit yang Lucy rasakan dari senyuman itu.

Mereka pun bersama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Rumah ini adalah tempat favorit Natsu dan Luna. Semua yang ada di rumah ini meyenangkan. Bukan hanya itu, kenangan yang ada didalamnya jugalah yang membuat Natsu dan Luna begitu menyukai rumah ini.

"Luna sayang apa kau lapar?" Tanya Lucy. Sang putri hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memelas, berharap sang mama mengerti maksud dari ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, mama akan membuatkan sup labu favoritmu. Tapi kurasa, memasaknya akan jadi lama jika mama sendirian. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat.

Luna mengerti maksud Lucy. Ia pun segera melepas sepatu dan tas sekolahnya.

"Yooooshh aku akan membantu mama!" Katanya dengan berapi-api.

Mendengar itu Lucy tersenyum puas begitupun Natsu yang saat ini sedang terkekeh pelan. Lucy dan Luna kemudian menuju dapur, meninggalkan Natsu di ruang tengah.

Natsu melepas jasnya. Kemudian dirinya tergerak untuk mnenjelajahi rumah yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, seluruh inderanya bekerja. Meresapi segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah ini. Suasana, kehangatan, bakan aroma dari rumah ini benar-benar membuat Natsu candu.

Natsu ingin terus disini, namun itu mustahil.

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti, tepat didepan pintu sebuah kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Itu kamar Lucy dan juga kamarnya, dulu.

Tanpa sadar Natsu memasukinya. Seolah tidak ingat bahwa itu bukan kamarnya lagi.

Natsu tersenyum begitu memasukinya. Ternyata kamar ini tidak banyak berubah. Semuanya masih sama, seperti yang dulu. Natsu melangkah lebih jauh, dengan iseng membuka lemari pakaian Lucy. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati baju-bajunya yang masih terlipat rapih disana.

Perhatiannya kini teralih, saat tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di bagian paling bawah lemari itu. Terlihat seperti sebuah album foto. Ya, Natsu yakin itu adalah album foto. Foto yang isinya adalah-

"Memasuki kamar seorang wanita tanpa izin, Tuan Dragneel?"

Terkejut, Natsu menoleh mendapati Lucy yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku hanya-"

"Lupakan. Turunlah, makanan sudah siap." Katanya dingin, kemudian kembali menuju ruang makan. Natsu hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan dibelakang Lucy.

"Moooh.. papa kemana saja?" Luna cemberut. Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Luna sayang, namun tak menjawab.

Setelah itu makan siang mereka pun berlangsung. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar celotehan Luna tentang apa saja yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Untuk sesaat mereka lupa.. Bahwa mereka bukan lagi keluarga yang utuh.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Luna belum juga mengajak Natsu untuk pulang. Dia sudah terlalu banyak bermain, dan sekarang malah tertidur dikamarnya, kamarnya saat masih di rumah ini dulu.

Sementara Natsu dan Lucy, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di teras samping rumah menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan cookies buatan Lucy yang benar-benar Natsu sukai.

Hening..

Mereka sama-sama bingung dan canggung dengan apa yang harus dibicarakan. Saat ini mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain darah mereka yang sama-sama mengalir dalam tubuh Luna. Urusan mereka adalah urusan mereka sendiri. Tidak sama lagi seperti dulu, dimana urusan Natsu adalah urusan Lucy juga, dan sebaliknya.

"Naa Luce, apa kau.. sudah benar-benar melupakan aku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan aneh tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Natsu.

'Melupakan' katanya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Natsu?" bertambah cangung, Lucy meminum tehnya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah melupakan aku Luce? Maksudku, apa kau.. masih mencintaiku?"

DEG

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Apakah pantas seorang pria yang telah beristri menanyakan itu kepada wanita lain?

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu Natsu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu padaku?" balasnya ketus.

"Apa aku salah? Luce kau tau aku menikahinya bukan karena keinginanku. Aku.. aku hanya mencintaimu Luce. Kumohon mengertilah.."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bukankah kau lebih mencintai ibumu itu? Jika kau mencintainya maka lupakan semua cintamu padaku. Aku tidak ingin ibumu terluka karena kau yang terus mencintaiku. Kumohon."

Masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Lucy membalas perkataan Natsu barusan dengan hati yang terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit.

Sedetik kemudian Lucy tersentak. Saat ia merasakan tangan Natsu yang lebih besar darinya itu menggenggam tangannya. 'Hangat, namun terasa begitu menyakitkan didalam sini' batinnya.

"Luce aku mencintaimu." Kata Natsu dengan suara yang dalam, dan tatapan yang saat ini benar-benar telah menenggelamkan Lucy.

Tak menjawab., Lucy hanya bisa menatap kebawah. Menatap tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman hangat Natsu yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Tanpa sadar kini matanya mulai berkaca.

"Natsu cukup…" katanya dengan paksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Natsu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Natsu hanya terdiam, memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ngilu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan semua ini dari pembohong sepertimu!" Bentaknya membuat rasa ngliu yang Natsu rasakan kian bertambah.

Didetik berikutnya Lucy menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba meredakan amarahnya saat ini.

"Pulanglah, akan aku bangunkan Luna untukmu".

Dan dengan itu, Lucy berlalu meningalkan Natsu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Lucee, aku punya hadiah untukmu."**_

" _ **Kalung? Ini indah sekali Natsu. Tapi kenapa bentuknya huruf "N"?"**_

" _ **N untuk Natsu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjadi orang yang kau cintai. Aku mencintaimu.."**_

" _ **Aku juga."**_

 **.**

Lucy menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam itu melalui jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit, sangat sakit saat sekelebat bayangan tentang masa lalu mereka itu berputar dikepalanya.

'Aku mencintaimu'

Nyesss..

Lucy memejamkan matanya, meremas dadanya yang mendadak terasa begitu nyeri. Nafasnya tercekat dan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Sial. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Lucy mengingat semua ini?

Lucy membenci kalimat itu. Ya, Lucy membenci kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' sejak saat itu.

Tepatnya sejak hujan di malam dua tahun lalu. Malam dimana ketakutan terbesar Lucy benar-benar terjadi.

Hubungan mereka diketahui, dan Natsu menceraiknnya. Meskipun hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk, tapi Lucy sama sekali tidak merasa kaget, ia sangat tau jika hal itu memang akan terjadi.

Ya..

Pernihkan yang mereka lakukan 6 tahun lalu adalah sebuah pernikahan tanpa restu.

Sejak awal kedua orang tua Lucy memang menyukai Natsu dan sudah menganggap Natsu sebagai anak mereka juga. Tapi kedua orang tua Lucy telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Sedangkan Ibu Natsu? Dia sangat membenci Lucy hanya karena dirinya bukanlah wanita dari keluarga kaya raya. Namun Natsu tidak pernah goyah. Cintanya untuk Lucy adalah sebuah cinta yang utuh, yang bahkan Tuhan pun tidak dapat meluruhkan perasan itu dari hatinya. Dan karena itu, dengan nekad Natsu menikahi Lucy secara diam-diam.

Mereka tinggal dirumah ini bersama. Menjalani hidup layaknya pasangan yang benar-benar bahagia. Seolah lupa bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalani ini tidaklah mendapat restu. Meski begitu tetap saja mereka bahagia.

Setahun kemudian Luna Dragneel, putri kecil mereka terlahir ke dunia. Saat itu mereka bahkan tidak tau apa yang mereka rasakan. Bahagia karena cinta mereka telah berbuah manis. Ataukah sedih karena nenek dari bayi mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya mempunyai seorang cucu yang sangat manis disini.

Tak lama setelah perceraian mereka, Ibu Natsu, Grandeeney datang menemui Lucy untuk memberitahukan kabar bahwa Natsu akan menikah dengan Yukino.

Lagi, Lucy merasa ingin mati mendengarnya. Ia membenci Natsu meskipun ia tau Natsu melakukan itu dengan sangat terpaksa.

Dimalam sebelum pernikahan mereka, Yukino datang menemuinya. Menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk kedua kaki Lucy dengan seluruh perasaan bersalah yang ada.

Lucy merasa sakit. namun akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk tetap tegar dan mencoba untuk melupakan Natsu. Namun apapun yang ia lakukan, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih sangat mencintai Natsu.

Dengan semua perasaan cinta itulah, Lucy membesarkan Luna sorang diri. Mereka hidup bahagia dirumah mungil ini. Sesekali Natsu juga datang untuk menjenguk Luna dan membawakannya hadiah.

Namun setahun yang lalu ibu Natsu mengambil paksa Luna dari Lucy. Sejak saat itulah, Luna tinggal dirumah besar Dragneel bersama dengan sang ayah yang sangat ia cintai dan juga ibu tirinya.

Lucy menangis, saat kenangan-kenangan pahit itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Apa salahnya? Mengapa Tuhan mentakdirkannya untuk kehilangan semua orang yang dicintainya?

 **"Natsu, aku** **membencimu.** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari disebuah toko kue kecil yang terlihat begitu manis..

Lucy yang terlihat cantik dengan celemeknya itu sedang mengelap meja dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir merahnya, sesekali mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ia senang hari ini ada begitu banyak pelanggan yang datang meskipun hal itu cukup membuatnya kelelahan, maklum tidak ada yang membantunya di tokonya itu.

Ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Mungkin sudah tidak ada pengunjung yang akan datang hari ini. Batinnya sambil membenahi peralatannya, bersiap pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

Baru saja Lucy hendak menjinjing tasnya, dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara lonceng toko yang berdering pertanda ada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Siapa orang bodoh yang datang untuk memakan kue pada jam makan malam?

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang pria dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitamnya kini sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Natsu.."

"Hidangkan aku strawberry cheese cake." Ujar Natsu seraya duduk dimeja pelanggan nomor 2.

"Maaf, aku akan menutup tokoku dan aku tidak ingin melayani siapapun, jadi kumohon pergilah." balas Lucy dingin.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku pesan." balas Natsu penuh penekanan.

Lucy menghela nafas. Ia tau betul si keras kepala ini tidak akan mau mengalah. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Lucy mengambilkan kue yang Natsu inginkan.

"Silahkan." katanya seraya meletakkan kue itu dihadapan Natsu dan beranjak pergi. Namun dengan cepat Natsu menahan tangannya. Mendudukkan Lucy tepat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Lucy tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Duduklah dan temani aku." dengan santai, Natsu menyantap kuenya.

Tanpa Natsu sadari, kini Lucy menatapnya seluruh lekuk wajahnya dengan begitu intens. Jujur saja, Lucy sangat merindukan Natsu. Pelukan hangat, dan juga ciumannya yang kini telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy?! Teriak Lucy pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Luce ada apa?" tanya Natsu dan hal itu sukses membuat lamunan Lucy pecah.

"Ah t-tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah selesai? Akan aku bersihkan mejanya." katanya terbata.

"Luce.."

GREB

Lucy mematung, seketika menjatuhkan piringnya saat tanpa ia sadari Natsu kini memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Lucy berontak, namun Natsu sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat Lucy barusan.

"Luce.. Aku merindukanmu."

Sudah cukup. Lucy muak mendengar kalimat itu.

"Natsu aku mohon." Kini dengan segala cara Lucy mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Luce. Aku tau benar apa yang ada di lubuk hatimu. Kau masih mencintaiku, aku tau." bisik Natsu tepat ditelinga Lucy.

"Cukup Natsu! Aku muak mendengar semua kata-katamu itu!" dengan kasar, Lucy mendorong Natsu dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Menatapnya dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

"Luce kumohon mengerti, aku mencintaimu".

"Pembohong!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" pantang menyerah, Natsu terus berusaha meyakinkan Lucy.

"Untuk apa aku mempercayai pria yang sudah meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan wanita lain? Tolong berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Pergilah, dan hidup bahagia dengan istrimu itu." balas Lucy kasar dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Hidup bahagia katamu? Kau pikir aku bisa jika tanpamu?"

Setelah kalimat Natsu barusan, kini terdengar petir menyambar dan hujan pun turun. Mereka saling menatap.

Hening..

"Dengarkan aku, Aku mencintaimu…"

"Lalu apa buktinya?! Selama ini kau hanya terus membuatku menderita. Kau meninggalkan aku, kau mengambil putriku dariku. Kau mengambil semua yang aku punya dariku. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Dan tanpa sadar, kini airmatanya mengalir begitu deras. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengatakan semua ini pada Natsu. Selama ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memendam semuanya, mencurahkan segalanya melalui tetesan airmata yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan, tidak ada.

Natsu menatapnya nanar, inikah yang Lucy rasakan selama ini?

Ya, Natsu meninggalkannya, mengambil Luna darinya. Tapi apakah Lucy masih tidak bisa mengerti bahwa semua itu karena terpaksa?

Tentu saja tidak. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menerima semua ini pada kenyataannya yang ia tau hanyalah Natsu yang sangat ia cintai itu kini telah bersanding dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang akan selalu terakhir ia lihat sebelum ia tertidur, dan wanita yang akan selalu pertama ia lihat saat ia terbangun. Wanita yang akan menyiapkan sarapannya dan menunggunya pulang setiap hari.

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana sakitnya saat posisi Lucy itu kini telah digantikan oleh orang lain.

"Pergi dari sini.."

Menunduk, dengan suara bergetar Lucy kini berusaha menahan tangisnya, memohon dengan sangat agar Natsu mau pergi dari sana.

"Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan semua ini denganmu."

"Apa yang harus diselesaikan?! Semuanya sudah selesai. Kau sudah bahagia Natsu apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

Teriak Lucy dengan airmatanya yang benar-benar sudah tidak ada kata lagi untuk berhenti. Rasanya begitu sakit mengatakan semua ini pada pria didepannya itu. Semuanya jauh terbalik. Yang ia inginkan adalah berada dipelukannya dan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi kenyataan yang pahit itu membuatnya harus mengatakan semua ini.

Greb

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Lucy tersentak, saat Natsu kini memeluknya begitu hangat. Sangat hangat hingga Lucy bahkan tak ingin melepasnya. Tapi sayang, kenyataan mengharuskan Lucy untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

Didorongnya tubuh Natsu, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu.

Kini ia menatap Natsu sambil terus menahan amarahnya.

"Aku mohon, pergi da-"

"Apa kau pikri aku bahagia? Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak merasa sakit? Aku sakit Luce, sangat sakit."

"Meskipun aku tau sakit yang kurasakan ini tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan denganmu."

Natsu kembali menatap Lucy dengan tatapan nanar berusaha menjelaskan semuanya semampu yang ia bisa karena ia sendiri tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Lucy tak bisa mempercayainya dan semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu.

Lucy terdiam, menatap kearah lain tak ingin mempertemukan matanya itu dengan onyx Natsu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu."

Bahagia? Apa Natsu benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk itu? Bagaimana jika kebahagiaannya hanyalah hidup damai bersama Luna dan juga dirinya? Kebahagiaannya adalah 'kembali seperti dulu lagi'. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil, Natsu tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Kau ingin aku bahagia?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

"Ya.."

"..."

"..."

"Kembalikan anakku."

Natsu terbelalak.

Mengembalikan Luna? Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Jika Luna kembali pada Lucy, pada akhirnya Grandeeney hanya akan mengambilnya kembali dan menghancurkan Lucy. Semua itu sia-sia. Dan jika Lucy tidak mau memberikan Luna, maka bukan tidak mungkin jika Graneeney akan nekad dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Lucy. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Terpaksa, Natsu mengatakannya.

Lucy tidak terkejut. Ia sudah menduga Natsu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tau Natsu lebih mementingkan ibu dan istri barunya itu dibandingkan kebahagiaannya. Semuanya hanya bualan. Natsu selalu membohonginya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian bisa memiliki anak kalian sendiri?!" Lucy marah, sangat marah.

"Apa kau gila?! Tak sedetikpun aku pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh wanita lain selain dirimu!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Istrimu sudah menunggumu!"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Luce."

"Pembohong!"

Sesaat, semuanya terasa hening. Natsu tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk meyakinkan Lucy.

"Jika kau mencintaiku.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti ini. Kau mencintainya bukan?! Sekarang cintamu itu sudah kau berikan pada wanita itu! Aku tau sama sekali tak ada cinta yang tersisa untukku darimu!" Lucy terisak, tak kala dirinya tak mampu lagi menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Ia merasa ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Kau- Hmph!"

Refleks, Lucy memejamkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Natsu kini mencium bibirnya dengan begitu dalam. Melumatnya sedikit kasar membuat Lucy kini hanya diam tak berkutik. Natsu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Lucy, memperdalam ciuman mereka berusaha menyalurkan begitu banyak kata yang sama-sama tidak bisa mereka ucapkan.

Ciuman ini, Lucy benar-benar merindukan ciuman dari mantan suaminya itu. Ciuman yang dulu selalu membiusnya. Ciuman hangat yang sarat akan cinta dan juga kehangatan.

Namun Lucy sadar, cinta dan kehangatan itu bukan lagi miliknya, ciuman, pelukan dan semua yang ada pada diri Natsu, bukan lagi miliknya.

Lucy mulai berontak. Mendorong tubuh Natsu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Untuk apa kau menciumku?! Untuk apa kau menciumku tanpa cinta yang kini sudah kau berikan untuk orang lain?!"

"Memangnya siapa kau?!"

Lucy kembali tersentak saat Natsu mengatakan itu dengan nada bicaranya yang kini meninggi. Terlihat jelas dari matanya kini Natsu sedang kesal.

Grrrt..

Lucy memekik tertahan saat Natsu kini mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Menghimpitnya ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tangannya disamping kepalanya.

"Memangnya siapa kau yang sudah berani meragukan cintaku?! Lihat dirimu! Kau hanyalah seorang wanita payah yang tidak bisa berhenti mencintaiku Luce!"

Lucy terdiam.

"Sampai kapanpun, yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mencintaiku. Hanya aku!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, airmata Lucy mengalir. Bahkan jika perkataan Natsu itu benar. Semuanya tetap tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka cobalah untuk mengerti bagaimana aku melampaui rasa cintamu itu padaku.."

Nada bicara Natsu melembut, tatapannya meneduh dan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy itu merenggang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ditariknya Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan yang lebih lembut dan lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya membuat airmata Lucy kini berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan cintaku pada orang lain.."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai Luce. Karena kau aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah. Karena kau aku bahagia."

"Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tinggal di rumah kita dan membesarkan Luna bersama-sama.."

"Apa aku harus bunuh diri dulu agar kau berhenti meragukanku?"

Kata Natsu bertubi-tubi membuat Lucy tak tau dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia merasa bodoh. Setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama, bagaimana bisa ia meragukan cinta Natsu padanya? Bahkan setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Natsu selalu ada untuknya. Nemberikannya tempat yang hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya setiap kali ia merasa sedih. Demi dirinya, Natsu bahkan nekad menikahinya tanpa restu dari orang tuanya. Semua itu demi kebahagiaannya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya meragukan cinta Natsu?

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meragukan Natsu. Tapi apakah semua kenangan dan kebahagiaan mereka itu bisa kembali lagi seperti sedia kala? Bisakah mereka bersama lagi hingga maut memisahkan? Apakah bisa?

"Lalu.. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Natsu.. hiks.."

Dalam pelukannya Lucy terisak. Ia ingin kembali bersamanya. Ia ingin Natsu terus memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Yang harus kau lakukan... adalah terus berada disini dan terus mencintaiku."

Dengan lembut, dielusnya helaian pirang Lucy penuh cinta. Membuat kehatangatan kini menjalar keseluruh tubuh Lucy dan membuatnya diam membisu.

Perlahan, Lucy memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan itu, dan menghirup aroma khas dari seorang Natsu Dragneel. Kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan wangi parfum yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Sangat nyaman.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Luce. Kau adalah ibu Luna dan aku adalah ayahnya. Cintaku padamu masih sama seperti dulu."

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Lucy yang kini masih menangis. Ia terlihat lebih tenang, sepertinya ia mulai bisa mengerti.

Dilururkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah wanita yang paling ia cintai itu. Dan dengan begitu dalam, ia mempertemukan onyxnya dengan caramel Lucy yang benar-benar menjadi favoritnya. Cukup lama, tatapan itu akhirnya membuat Lucy meleleh karena onyx yang seolah menghipnotisnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku.."

"Aku.. mencintaimu." Ujar Natsu lirih, dengan baritonnya yang terdengar lebih maskulin dari biasanya.

Tubuh Lucy bergetar. Rasanya seperti disengat listrik ribuan volt disekujur tubuhnya. Dua kata yang ia benci itu, malam ini kembali menunjukkan kekuatannya. Membuatnya tak mampu bergerak karena sesuatu yang hangat kini terasa menyelimuti hatinya. Kenapa rasanya sama seperti dulu? Seperti saat ia dan Natsu hidup bahagia sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai. Akankah semua itu bisa terulang lagi?

"Apakah kita masih bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Katakan padaku Natsu.. katakan.. hiks.." Lucy kembali terisak dengan sejuta harapannya yang telah tenggelam.

"Selama kita tetap saling percaya dan berusaha. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti semuanya akan kembali Luce. Percayalah.."

Lucy membisu.

Natsu benar, semua kenangan itu tidak akan kembali hanya dengan menangis dan meratapi semuanya. Yang harus mereka lakukan bukanlah berdoa agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan mereka cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu. Cinta, dan kepercayaan. Sesungguhya itulah yang menjadi kekuatan sejati mereka. Dan Luna.. adalah bukti dari cinta dan kepercayaan itu.

Lucy yang masih terisak itu kini tak punya pilihan lain. Akankah semua ini menjadi harapan baru bagi mereka? Ia tidak tau. Yang ia tau hanyalah, ia masih berada disini. Berada dalam genggaman orang yang masih sangat ia cintai dan akan terus ia cintai.

Dengan tangannya yang masih terasa kaku, ia membalas pelukan Natsu dengan begitu erat. Menyalurkan semua emosi yang tak pernah bisa ia ungkapakan dengan kata-kata. Rasa sakit, kesepian, airmata dan segalanya. Biarlah Natsu menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan harapan mulai saat ini. Harapan untuk menghakhiri semuanya dan memaulai awal yang baru dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Mulai saat ini Lucy tidak akan menangis ataupun mengeluh lagi. Ia akan berjuang mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu bersama Natsu dan menangis bahagia setelahnya.

.

.

...

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah. Lucy kini tengah berada didapur sambil sibuk dengan makanan yang baru saja ia buat.

Mengambil sebuah kotak makanan, Lucy pun mulai menyusun makanan itu kedalamnya. Membuatnya menjadi semenarik mungkin agar terlihat lebih lezat saat dimakan. Ia tersneyum, memandangi hasil kerjanya itu.

"Yosh, saatnya berangkat."

Lucy melepaskan celemeknya, kemudian menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian. Setelahnya ia pun menyambar kotak bento tersebut dan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan senyum indah mengembang di bibir ranumnya.

Seminggu setelah malam itu, Natsu dan Lucy telah kembali seperti dulu, menjadi dua sejoli yang saling mencinta. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini kehidupan mereka mulai kembali seperti dulu dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah mereka sebagai orang tua dari putri semata wayang mereka itu.

Kegembiraan, keceriaan dan tawa mereka. Perlahan-lahan membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan yang mereka cari, walau hanya sedikit.

Bukan hanya mereka, Luna pun merasakannya. Berada diantara papa dan mama yang kembali saling menyayangi seperti dulu membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ia masih terlalu muda dan tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, tapi ia sangat tau saat dimana orang tuanya merasa canggung satu sama lain itu kini telah berubah.

 **...**

Sementara itu dikantornya, Natsu kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen tebal yang harus ia tandatangani. Tandatangan adalah hal yang mudah, hanya saja membaca semua dokumen itu membuat matanya terasa kaku dan juga perih. Ini adalah jam makan siang, tapi Natsu bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat karena semua ini.

Ia ingin segera menghakhiri semua ini dan menemui Lucy, lalu memakan masakannya yang terasa begitu lezat di lidahnya.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Masuk." Kata Natsu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen itu.

Seseorang diluar sana pun masuk. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Natsu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Natsu terheran, ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap siapa orang yang datang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Yukino."

Ya, Yukino. Wanita berambut perak dihadapannya itu kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca dan wajahnya yang amat sedih. Ia terlihat begitu hancur. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Natsu-sama.. aku.."

...

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung perkantoran itu dengan senyum diwajahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah sejak tadi. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia akan mengantarkan makan siang untuk Natsu hari ini dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Ia menuju lift, menekan nomor lantai yang ia tuju untuk menemui Natsu di ruangannya.

Setelah sampai, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi Natsu nanti saat melihatnya membawakan makan siang. Ia pasti akan sangat senang dan langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya.

Lucy terkikik geli membayangkannya.

Sampailah ia didepan pintu ruangan Natsu. Masih dengan jantungnya yang berdebar, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Deg..

Bagai dihantam dengan palu besar. Jantungya itu terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan dan dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Apakah benar yang sedang ia lihat ini? Apakah semua ini bukan mimpi?

Lucy mematung menatap pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Pemandangan dimana Natsu kini sedang memeluk seorang wanita berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Yukino.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Jadi seperti ini?

Jadi seperti inilah kepercayaan yang Natsu katakan hari itu? Jadi seperti inikah cinta Natsu yang tak pernah berubah untuknya? Sekarang ia tau semuanya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak mempercayai semua perkataan Natsu.

Tanpa diperintah, airmatanya ini mengalir deras. Ia kemudian membuang bento yang ia bawa ketempat sampah. Berlari keluar dari gedung terkutuk itu secepat yang ia bisa.

 **...**

Natsu melepas pelukannya pada Yukino yang saat ini sudah berhenti menangis. Ia tidak tau benar apa yang saat ini Yukino rasakan. Tapi ia tau, saat ini Yukino benar-benar merasa sakit, dan juga takut.

Natsu menengok kearah pintu saat kini ibunya tengah berdiri disana.

"Yukino. Kita berangkat sekarang juga." Kata Grandeeney, pada menantunya yang kini masih sangat terpukul itu.

Mengangguk, Yukino pun melangkah keluar. "Natsu-sama, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati."

 **...**

Sesampainya dirumah, masih dengan airmatanya Lucy langsung menarik sebuah koper dari dalam lemari. Memasukkan pakaiannya asal dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Lucy membenci Natsu. Sangat membencinya. Ia akan pergi. Akan ia tinggalkan semua kenangan dan harapan busuk itu disini dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Akan ia biarkan Natsu bahagia bersama Luna dan istrinya itu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Ia akan memulai hidup barunya. Mencari kebahagiaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **Fiore International Airport**

Lucy menatap sendu lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Airmatanya yang sejak tadi terus mengalir itu berhenti dengan sendirinya tak ingin menangisi pria brengsek yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu.

Hanya tinggal 15 menit sebelum pesawat yang membawanya itu lepas landas. Ia tidak menyangka akan menggunakan tiket yang ia simpan sebulan lalu itu untuk melarikan diri dari semua ini. Awalnya tiket itu ia pesan hanya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar Fiore semetara waktu dan mencoba melupakan semua rasa sakitnya itu. Namun tidak jadi karena akhirnya ia dan Natsu bisa berbaikan lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya, Lucy menggunakan tiket itu untuk pergi dari Fiore selamanya.

Lucy menatap ke langit musim semi siang itu. Langit terlihat cerah tak berawan dan burung-burung berkicau riang. Ia benci ini. Mengapa semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia sedangkan ia tidak?

Lucy terpaku, saat sebuah pesawat kini melintas tepat di langit yang sedang ia tatap itu. Ia merasa aneh, pesawat itu terlihat seperti tidak terbang dengan benar. Lama kelamaan pesawat tersebut berguncang hebat di udara, dan tanpa ia duga, sayap kanan pesawat tersebut meledak. Ledakannya sangat besar dan akhrinya membakar seluruh pesawat tersebut membuat Lucy kini benar-benar terkejut dengan semuanya.

Orang-orang disekitarnya pun mulai panik. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak dan menangis keras. Mungkin saja yang ada didalam pesawat itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Perhatian. Semua penerbangan akan ditunda selama dua jam. Para penumpang harap tenang dan jangan tinggalkan tempat kalian."

Begitulah pengumuman terdengar. Ledakan itu membuat seluruh pihak penerbangan merasa panik. Namun Lucy hanya diam. Ia akan tetap menunggu sampai penerbangannya dimulai selama apapun itu, asalkan ia bisa pergi dari Fiore secepatnya. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang, sama sekali tak peduli dengan seluruh kekacauan yang ada didepannya.

Lalu setelah dua jam.. pesawat yang ia naiki pun akhirnya lepas landas dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Fiore untuk selamanya.

.

.

...

.

.

5 tahun kemudian..

 **Summer**

 **Paris, France – 10:15 AM**

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun berambut pinkish bob kini sedang berjalan menyusuri keramaian kota Paris sambil memegang tangan ayahnya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Sebenarnya ayah tercintanya itu sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini, namun ia memaksanya untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas itu dengan berjalan-jalan ke Prancis. Tak kuasa menolak keinginan putrinya, sang ayah akhirnya menurut.

Natsu, dan Luna. Mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga jam dengan berada disini. Namun kaki kecil dan rasa penasarannya itu masih belum mau untuk diajak beristirahat membuat sang ayah hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Langkah Luna terhenti begitu matanya melihat kearah sebuah kedai eskrim yang terlihat banyak pengunjung. Matanya berbinar, lalu dengan memasang puppy eyes, ia menatap ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang ada di pikrian putrinya.

"Papa~ belikan aku eskrim, aku haus sekali~" katanya manja. Sangat manis hingga ayahnya itu tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini."

Dengan begitu Natsu bergabung dalam antrean, menunggu giliran untuk mendapatkan eskrim yang diminta putri satu-satunya itu.

Lalu disisi lain, seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang kini juga tengah menikmati musim panasnya di alun-alun kota bersama dengan kekasihnya yang berambut cokelat.

"Lucy, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan setelah ini?" tanya kekasihnya itu.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Lucy.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Semalam aku sudah lembur untuk menyelesaikan novelku. Jadi sekarang aku punya banyak waktu luang."

Pria bernama Loke itu tersenyum menatap Lucy yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

Lima tahun lalu, mereka tak sengaja bertemu disebuah perpustakaan kota. Mereka saling menyapa dan lama kelamaan semakin dekat. Lalu setahun yang lalu, mereka pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi entah mengapa, Loke tidak bisa melihat setitik cinta untuknya di mata Lucy. Cinta yang terpancar dari mata indahnya itu seolah ia simpan untuk orang lain. Kenapa?

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy, apa kalungmu itu memiliki arti? Aku lihat kau selalu memakainya." Tanya Loke membuat Lucy kini terkejut setengah mati.

"A-ah ini.. aku menyukainya karena kalung ini sangat indah." Jawabnya terbata.

"Lalu kenapa ada huruf N disana? Huruf itu bahkan sama sekali tak ada dalam namamu."

"S-saat aku melihatnya aku hanya tertarik dengan bentuknya yang indah. Karena hanya ada satu jadi aku terpaksa membeli yang ini." jawabnya bohong, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain pertanda ia tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Loke manatap Lucy yang kini tengah terpaku pada sesuatu dihadapannya. Mengikuti arah tatapan Lucy, kini bisa ia lihat seorang anak perempuan yang menggunakan topi dikepalanya tengah bermain dengan merpati.

Lucy tersenyum getir. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan begitu jelas, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa anak itu bukanlah orang asing. Apa karena anak itu membuatnya mengingat Luna? Ya, ia yakin saat ini Luna juga sudah sebesar anak itu. Ia merindukan putrinya itu, sangat.

Lucy terkejut saat anak yang sedang mengejar merpati itu kini tersandung dan terjatuh karena tidak hati-hati dalam langkahnya. Refleks, Lucy berlari kearah anak itu dan membantunya berdiri.

Dibersihkannya pakaian anak itu dari debu yang menempel padanya. Loke pun mendekat, ia tau betul Lucy sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Anak itu hanya diam mematung, tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Tanpa Lucy sadari anak itu menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca.

Lucy mengambil topi anak itu yang terjatuh ditanah, membersihkannya kemudian berniat memakaikannya kembali. Namun sama seperti anak itu, seketika ia hanya membeku ditempat begitu melihat wajah dari anak berambut merah muda dihadapannya ini. Tubuh Lucy gemetar, apakah ia salah lihat? Ya, ia yakin karena lembur semalam membuatnya kurang fokus dan menganggap anak ini adalah putrinya.

"Mama.." anak itu menangis.

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy pun ingin menangis. Sudah lama sekali, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia yakin anak ini mungkin menangis karena terpisah dari ibunya di keramaian kota. Apakah Luna juga menangis seperti ini ketika ia meninggalkannya?

"Mama? Apa kau terpisah dari mamamu?" tanya Lucy.

Namun anak itu tak menjawab, masih menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Mama.."

"Aku akan membantumu mencari mamamu. Sebelum itu, katakan padaku siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Lucy sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Anak itu masih tak menjawab, namun kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Lu.. na.." katanya pelan.

Deg..

Lucy melemas, anak ini bahkan memiliki nama yang sama seperti putrinya? Apakah dia.. tidak. Saat ini Luna berada di Fiore bersama dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Anak ini bukan Luna. Semuanya hanya kebetulan.

"Jadi namamu Luna ya? Nama yang manis. Baiklah ayo kita cari mamamu bersama." Lucy kemudian menatap Loke, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membantunya mencari ibu dari anak ini. Loke pun mengagguk dan tersenyum.

"Mama! Kau mamaku kan?! Aku tau kau mamaku!"

Luna mengguncang tubuh Lucy dengan keras. Mungkin memang sudah 5 tahun sejak ibunya menghilang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan wajah cantik ibunya. Matanya, hidung dan juga bibirnya. Warna rambut dan bahkan aromanya. Luna masih mengingat dengan jelas sosok ibunya yang menghilang lima tahun lalu itu.

"A-apa aku mirip dengan mamamu?"

Lucy ikut menangis. Ternyata benar anak ini adalah Luna. Ya, ia tidak salah lagi. Anak perempuan dihadapannya ini adalah putri kandungnya.

Melihat tangisan Lucy membuat Loke bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

Lucy mengusap pipi Luna lembut. Ingin sekali ia menerjang anak itu dengan pelukannya dan menciumnya. Tapi ia tau jika putrinya itu berada disini, maka ayahnya dan ibu tirinya itu juga pasti bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka bertiga dengan muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kau mamaku! Kau mamanya Luna!" Teriak Luna sambil menangis.

Mendengar teriakan Luna membuat Natsu menoleh. Dilihatnya malaikat kecilnya yang kini sedang menangis. Apa wanita berambut pirang itu yang membuatnya menangis?

Tak peduli dengan eskrim itu Natsu kini berlari kearah Luna. Namun seolah direm, langkah Natsu terhenti. Reaksinya sama seperti saat Luna melihat Lucy. Seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong, Natsu kini mematung ditempat.

"Lu.. ce.."

Lucy kembali gemetar saar suara baritone yang tidak asing ditelinganya itu kembali ia dengar setelah sekian lama. Dengan sangat tidak ingin, ia menoleh menatap Natsu yang kini menatapnya juga. Airmatanya kembali mengalir saat caramelnya kembali menatap onyx yang diam-diam ia rindukan itu.

Namun detik berikutnya, Lucy kini berlari pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih diam ditempatnya tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Papa! Itu mama! Kumohon kejar dia dan bawa dia pulang.." tangisan Luna menjadi.

Tanpa tunggu lagi, Natsu kini berlari mengejar Lucy menyisakan Luna disana berdua dengan Loke."

"Luna.. siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

...

.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Lucy kini memegangi lututnya didepan sebuah air mancur. Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya disana. Ia sudah berlari cukup jauh, ia yakin Natsu juga tidak sempat mengejarnya. Ia pasti terjebak diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Jujur saja Lucy merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan Loke tanpa penjelasan apapun, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini.

Greb..

Lagi, Lucy hanya bisa mematung ditempat saat sepasang lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dengan ragu, ia menatap lengan yang tertutup kaos panjang berwarna abu. Itu bukan pakaian yang Loke pakai hari ini. Tidak salah lagi, orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah Natsu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Lucy berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kemudian menatap Natsu dengan tatapan marah.

"Luce.. ayo kita pulang.." Natsu tersenyum getir, mengulurkan tangannya berusaha mendapatkan tangan Lucy, namun Lucy langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi!"

"Luce-"

"Pergi."

"Aku menolak."

"Aku bilang pergi dari hadapanku Natsu Dragneel!"

"Luce dengarkan aku."

"Tidak!"

"Aku mencintamu!"

"Cukup!"

Lucy terus menutup telinganya. Ia muak setiap kali Natsu berkata "Dengarkan aku". Semua yang dia katakan tak pernah lebih dari sebuah kebohongan. Selama ini Lucy terus bersabar dan mendengarkannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sebuah omong kosong. Sakit, sangat sakit.

Natsu yang dulu selalu mencintainya dan memberinya harapan kini sudah menjelma menjadi iblis yang hanya bisa merayunya dengan tipuan-tipuan licik. Sudah cukup, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mendengarkan Natsu.

"Luce-"

"Aku membencimu Natsu!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Sudah kubilang aku membencimu!"

Hening..

"..."

"..."

"Lalu kenapa.. lalu kenapa kau masih memakai kalung itu?!"

Lucy tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan asalan kenapa ia masih memakai kalung itu.

"Luce dengarkan aku kali ini saja!"

"Memangnya aku akan sudi mendengarkan semua perkataanmu setelah semua yang aku lihat lima tahun yang lalu?!" Lucy pun angkat bicara.

Kini giliran Natsu yang terdiam, apa yang Lucy bicarakan? Apa yang sudah ia lihat lima tahun lalu?

"Oh? Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak tau apapun? Biar ku perjelas.."

Natsu masih menatap Lucy bingung, sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang akan Lucy katakan.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihatmu memeluk istri kesayanganmu itu dikantormu setelah semua yang kau katakan malam itu. Kau bilang kita akan berjuang bersama dan membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Tapi apa buktinya? Pada akhrinya itu cintamu memang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau mengkhianatiku Natsu! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mendengarkan pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Lucy menangis, semua ingatan yang telah lama ia lupakan itu kini kembali menghampirinya tak kala dirinya mengatakan semua ini.

Natsu terhenyak. Jadi Lucy melihatnya? Jadi inilah yang membuat Lucy pergi meninggalkannya dan juga Luna? Ini konyol.

"Inikah alasanmu?" tanya Natsu lirih.

"Ya. Apa kau sudah mengerti? Sekarang pergi dan bawa putri juga istrimu itu!"

"Luce dengarkan aku!"

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku!"

"Pergi!"

"Yukino sudah meninggal!"

Keadaan kembali hening.. Lucy hanya tercengang menatap Natsu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Yukino, meninggal?

"Lima tahun lalu. Dia datang menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa kanker rahim yang ia derita sudah mencapai batasnya. Hidupnya bergantung pada operasi yang akan ia jalani. Saat itu dia terlihat sangat hancur mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Karena itu aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, hanya itu."

Lucy terdiam. Apakah yang ia katakan itu benar?

"Tapi sebelum dia melakukan operasi di Amerika, pesawat yang ia naiki meledak. Tepat dihari yang sama saat kau menghilang!"

Lucy terbelalak tak percaya. Ingatannya kini berputar pada pemandangan yang ia lihat di bandara itu lima tahun yang lalu. Pemandangan dimana semua orang dibuat panik karena sebuah pesawat yang meledak dan terbakar habis di udara. Jadi pesawat yang meledak hari itu..?

"Luce, pulanglah.. Luna dan aku menunggumu."

Tidak. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Mengapa disaat Lucy sudah hampir melupakan segalanya? Natsu datang dan mengatakan semua ini? Dan bahjan jika ia kembali, pada akhirnya semuanya akan sama saja.

"Semuanya tidak akan berubah bahkan jika aku kembali."

"..."

"Itu karena ibumu masih berada disana. Pada akhirnya dia hanya akan kembali memisahkan aku denganmu, dan juga dengan Luna."

Natsu mendesis kesal. Mengapa Lucy begitu keras kepala?

"Ibuku pergi menemani Yukino hari itu."

Lucy semakin tercengang. Jika ibunya pergi bersama Yukino, itu berarti ibunya juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu? Tidak mungkin..

"Apa kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat itu?"

"Dihari yang sama aku kelihangan ibuku, aku kehilangamu! Jika saja tidak ada Luna bersamaku, mungkin aku sudah menghabisi diriku sendiri!"

"..."

"5 tahun.. aku berjuang membesarkan Luna sendirian. Apa kau tau itu adalah hal yang sangat berat untukku. Sebesar apapun aku menyayangi dan sebaik apapun aku memperlakukannya tetap saja aku tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu.."

Lucy kembali terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya.. ia melihat Natsu meneteskan airmatanya. Dan itu.. benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Apakah semua ini terlalu menyakitkan hingga membuat pria yang selalu tegar ini menangis?

"Ada hal-hal yang yang sama sekali tidak bisa kulakukan untuk menggantikan peran seorang ibu. Luna membutuhkanmu Luce!"

Deg..

Matanya kembali berkaca, Lucy menangis. Sekarang ia sadar.. ia memang terlalu jahat. Pergi dengan alasan yang belum ia ketahui dan meninggalkan putrinya yang masih sangat kecil hanya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia sudah menelantarkan Luna yang selalu membutuhkan sosok ibu disampingnya. Ibu macam apa dia?

"Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untukku. Tapi untuk Luna juga. Selama ini, aku dan Luna selalu mencarimu. Kumohon.. kembalilah."

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy terisak begitu keras. Ia pikir selama ini Natsu dan Luna bahagia bersama keluarganya dan tidak memikirkan apapun tentangnya. Ia pikir Natsu dan Luna sudah benar-benar melupakannya atau bahkan menganggapnya telah mati. Tapi tidak, semua itu tidak benar. Selama ini mereka berdua selalu mencarinya tanpa pernah sedetikpun mereka berpikri bahwa Lucy telah mati.

"Ayo pulang.. dan memulai semuanya dari awal sebagai keluarga."

Natsu berjalan mendekat, memeluk Lucy yang kini tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia merasa bodoh dan sangat konyol. Ia sudah membuang Natsu dan putrinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang harus mereka terima nantinya. Ia pikir dengan melarikan diri semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Untuk mereka, dan juga untuk dirinya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Selama ini.. Natsu dan Luna menderita karena keegoisannya yang ingin mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar bodoh, sangat bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak membenciku? Aku sudah membuat kalian menderita?"

Tangisnya dalam pelukan hangat Natsu yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Pelukan yang seolah membuatnya luluh dan tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan Natsu selamanya. Berbagi semua suka dan duka itu sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Dan demi hal itulah ia harus kembali ke sisi mereka berdua. Tapi apakah Natsu benar-benar menerimanya? Apakah Luna tidak membenci ibu yang sudah meninggalkannya ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dengarkan detak jantungku. Ini masih sama seperti dulu, dan akan terus berdetak untukmu."

Mata Lucy terpejam. Menghayati setiap bunyi yang ia dengar dari detak jantung pria yang saat ini telah mendekapnya dengan begitu erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik. Detak jantung yang beraturan itu membuatnya terlena. Terbuai dengan nyaman hingga kini ia pun membalas pelukan itu. Sangat erat, dan kini dirinya kembali menangis dengan keras, membasahi dada Natsu dengan airmatanya.

"Aku mencintamu, Luce."

Natsu menatapnya, menghapus airmata yang menganak sungai dipipinyanya. Menyibakkan helaian pirangnya lalu dengan perlahan, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibir manisnya dan menghanyutkannya kedalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Lumatan demi lumatan, perlahan nenghantarkan emosi satu sama lain yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Cinta, rindu, dan juga rasa sakit. Biarlah semua itu menguap dalam ciuman itu.

Semua kesalahpahaman sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka untuk bersama, mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi rasa sakit. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diukur dengan apapun di dunia ini. Kebahagiaan bersatu kembali dengan orang yang mereka cintai setelah sekian lama.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Luna kini menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil sesekali mengintip melalui celah jarinya ia kini melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah melakukan adegan romantis di taman kota itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ini. Jujur saja saat ini ia sangat ingin berlari kesana dan memeluk keduanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan maksud memberi keduanya kesempatan untuk bermesraan terlebih dahulu.

"Papa curang. Dia menyerbu mama duluan. Lihat saja nanti!" gerutunya kesal.

Loke yang bersamanya kini tersenyum simpul.

Jadi begitu ya? N untuk Natsu. Itulah arti dari kalung yang Lucy pakai. Cinta teramat besar yang selama ini Lucy simpan dalam tatapannya, ternyata adalah untuk pria bernama Natsu itu. Sekarang mereka sudah kembali bertemu dan masalah terselesaikan, itu artinya..

"Happy ending, ya?"

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog:**

"Mooh, papa curang! Seharusnya aku yang memeluk mama duluan!" protes Luna tak terima dengan kelakuan ayahnya itu.

"Yang penting misi untuk mendapatkan mamamu sudah selesai." Natsu hanya nyengir lebar kemudian mengacak rambut Luna gemas.

Luna kemudian tersenyum riang lalu memeluk papanya dengan sejuta perasaan bahagia. "Papa hebat! Luna sayang papa!"

Natsu terkekeh pelan, kemudia membalas pelukan putrinya itu dengan erat. Ia berjanji akan terus menjaga senyum di wajah Luna, sama seperti ia menjaga Lucy mulai saat ini.

Mereka kemudian menatap kesamping dimana Lucy kini sedang membungkukkan badannya berkai-kali pada Loke, meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi selama ini.

"Maafkan aku. Jika saja aku menceritakan semuanya sejak awal, mungkin kau tidak akan tersakiti."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Lucy membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Loke hanya tertawa. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya tidak memiliki efek apapun baginya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Jika saja aku juga menceritakan semuanya sejak awal." Ujar Loke sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat Lucy kini menegakkan badan dan menatapnya bingung.

Memangnya masalah seperti apa yang dia miliki?

Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan –ceritakan- yang membuat Loke bingung sendiri. Ia ragu untuk menceritakannya. Namun akhirnya, dia pun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya 10 kekasih lain selain dirimu"

". . . ."

Speechless. Karena shock berat Lucy hanya bisa menatap Loke dengan wajah datar. Detik berikutnya terlihatlah begitu banyak perempatan di dahi Lucy.

10? Jadi selama ini Loke tidak pernah serius dengannya? Jadi selama ini Loke adalah seorang..

"DASAR PLAYBOY!"

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan maut mendarat di pipi Loke, membuatnya menjadi playboy cap lima jari yang sukses membuat Natsu kini menahan tawanya.

" _Itulah akibatnya karena tidak mau mendengarkanku saat bicara dan berani berpacaran dengan sembarang pria, Luce."_

Katanya dalam hati. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. lebih baik saat ini pikirkan dengan baik apa saja yang bisa membuat Lucy marah. Jika tidak maka bukan tidak mungkin ia akan berakhir seperti Loke, malang.

"Natsu. Luna. Ayo kita pulang ke Fiore!" Lucy berjalan gontai meninggalkan Loke yang malang.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang dan langsung menikah." ujar Natsu, lalu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang Lucy membuat wajah Lucy kini merah padam.

Menikah lagi? Secepat itu?

"Dan setelah kita menikah, kita akan buat adiknya Luna!" Natsu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Papa? Membuat adik itu seperti apa?"

"Caranya adalah-"

Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara saat melihat Lucy yang kini dipenuhi aura hitam. Gawat, dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy marah. Natsu bergidik ngeri, dia bisa mati sekarang.

"L-Luce.. kau kenapa?"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN LUNA!"

 **PLAK!**

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Hueee papaaa!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Natsu pun berakhir sama seperti Loke. Malang...

 **FIN**

* * *

Yo minna! Kembali ketemu dengan Kikoy dengan fic bergenre romance-hurt/comfort pertamaku meskipun aku sendiri gak tau ini bisa dibilang hurt/comfort apa kagak. Soalnya sama sekali gak ngena hahaha :v

Sebenernya cerita ini udah aku tulis sejak akhir 2015 lalu, tapi entah kenapa ragu-ragu mau publish. Kemarin kebetulan lagi gaada kerjaan dan akhirnya cerita ini ku edit ulang. Lumayan panjang ya dan sepertinya endingnya gak bagus :v Tapi setelah lebih dari setahun rasanya seneng bisa publis ff ini. Aku harap kalian semua suka :D

Fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan baik dari segi penulisan maupun alur cerita. Semua kritik & saran bakal berguna buat kemajuan di karya selanjutnya.

Arigatou..

Bye-bye~

#Kikoy


End file.
